Perfect Love
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Steve and Allen have the perfect life.They have each other and now a newborn.What happens when someone from the past comes back. Will their relationship stick?Or will it fall apart? Sequel to "Forever" This is Slash! MPREG! Rape,Attempted suicide and more
1. The Nightmare

_**Dani: The muses, mainly Stingmuse and AJmuse, want me to make a story with them and their new baby. *looks at AJ who is holding the baby.* Hey where is Sting?**_

_**AJmuse: I have no idea.**_

_**Dani: Oh...well....screw him.**_

_**Stingmuse: *yells from another room* HEY!**_

_**Dani: Sorry! Anyway, on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Kara.**_

_**A.J.'s P.O.V.**_

***Dream***

"Allen, honey. Where are you?" asked a voice. I silently cried as I hid in the closet. "Allen," said the voice, "I'm not going to hurt you if you come out here now." said the voice. That was a lie and I knew it. I heard footsteps come towards the closet where I was hiding. "Allen..." said the voice which was getting more aggravated. I whimpered slightly as the footsteps stopped at the outside of the closet door."Ah-ha!" he yelled as he swung the door open. "There you are you little bitch!" he yelled.

"Please...don't hurt me...." I begged quietly. The man looked at the other man who was standing in the corner smiling sadistically. The man grabbed my wrist. I winced at the pain. "Ha! By the time I'm through with you,you'll be begging me to kill you!" he whispered as he threw me on the bed. He quickly undressed himself and then myself. "No..." I whispered as he started straddling me. "Heh. You'll like it. You always did you little slut." said the man. "Please...don't.." Too late. He started to penetrating me. I cried out in pain. ".....T-"

***End of Dream***

"Allen! Allen,wake up!" said a voice. My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head so fast that I could've sworn that I got a whiplash. My blue eyes met dark brown ones that held concern. I started to cry. I was gently pulled into a hug. "Shh Allen. It was only a bad dream." whispered Steve who hugged me tighter. "Steve...it was horrible.....he...they...raped me.."I said between sobs. "Shh calm down." he said rubbing my back. I slowly calmed down. "Feel a little bit better?" he asked looking at me. I quietly nodded. "Good." he said. I laid back down next to the man who I probably..hell I definitely can't live without. I looked at the clock. 6:00 A.M. Steve was going to go to a TNA meeting in two hours.

I clung to him for dear life. Afraid he was going to leave me. "Please don't leave me Steve." I mumbled into his shirt. "I will never leave you babe." he replied hugging me tighter. "So can I come with you to the meeting?" I asked hopefully. We talked the night before about me going to the meeting. He said no and I said fine. Now....I don't want to be left here all alone."Well...." "Please Steve. I don't want to be alone today with the baby." I begged. He sighed. "Fine, but bring Kara along. I don't want to leave a her with a babysitter just yet." I nodded in agreement. I don't think it's such a good idea to leave a newborn with a babysitter yet.

I yawned and snuggled into his chest. "Get some sleep baby. We have to get up in two hours." he whispered. I nodded and fell into slumber.

_**Dani: Well? What do you think?**_

_**AJmuse: I think it's good....but I have a question.**_

_**Dani: Shoot.**_

_**AJmuse: Why am I the bitch in the story?**_

_**Dani: …..Uh... gotta go! Review Please! runs out of the room and into Stingmuse's room***_

_**Stingmuse: HEY! **_


	2. The Meeting

_**Dani: Alright here is...**_

_**AJmuse: Before you start answer my question. Why am I the bitch?**_

_**Stingmuse: Because I'm the more dominant one then you in this pairing.**_

_**Dani: O_O; Oh you are screwed.**_

_**AJmuse:.....Dani hold the baby while I kill him.....*hands me Kara***_

_**Stingmuse:...Oh crap *runs for his life***_

_**AJmuse: *chases him with Sting's baseball bat***_

_**Dani: HAHAHAHA! *Kara takes my glasses off my face* Crap...Damn Karma...... Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Kara.**_

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

I groaned at the sound of the alarm clock. I tried to get out of bed but arms were clinging to my waist. I looked down slightly and saw Allen looking up at me a little scared. "That must have been one hell of a nightmare." I thought. "Morning sunshine." I said kissing the top of his head. "Morning..." he mumbled into my chest. "You gonna get up or do I have to drag you outta bed?" I asked jokingly. "You're gonna have to drag me." he replied letting go of my waist and hiding under the covers. "Come on babe. We need to get ready for the meeting." I said getting up and pulling the blanket off him. He groaned and sat up. I laughed at the sight of him. "What? What's so funny?" he asked glaring. "You've got one hell of a bed head." I pointed out. He just glared playfully.

That's when Kara started crying. "I've got her. Go get ready alright?" I said. He went pale for a minute and then his color returned. "Uh yeah sure." he said before walking into the closet. I walked into the room next to us and went over to the cradle that held our tiny infant. " Hey there Kara." I said to the infant who stopped crying as soon as I picked her up. "Is she alright?" Allen called from another room. "Yeah she's fine." I yelled back. I turned my attention back to the infant. "We got to get you ready to go." I said to Kara as I went to her closet.

"Hey you ready?" asked Allen who walked into the room. "Yeah, hey watch her while I go get dressed."I said handing Kara to him. "Okay, but hurry we have forty minutes 'till the meeting starts." he replied before kissing me passionately. "You do that again and we won't even go to the meeting." I said in a warning tone. "Is that so?" he asked smartly. "Yeah." I said before walking out of the room. "Kara and I will wait in the car okay?" he yelled my way. "Sure." I yelled back before getting dressed. "You ready?" I asked as I got in the car. "Yeah." he said as I started to drive.

We finally got to the TNA building and got out. Allen picked up the sleeping baby. "Hey Steve! Allen!" called a voice. We turned around to see Jeff. "Hey Jeff." We said at the same time. "Hey-oh so this is Kara huh?" he said jogging up to us. "Yeah, cute huh?" asked Allen. "Yeah she is." he replied. He turned his attention from Kara to me. "I thought you guys weren't gonna show." I shook my head and said, "Of course we were gonna show." "Yeah well you barely made it. Anyway you're here and that the meeting is in a few minutes." he said walking into the building. "Cool." said Allen. "Hey Steve will you hold Kara? I need to go to the restroom." I said. "Okay but hurry the meeting is gonna start." I said.

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

"Okay." I replied and walked down the halls. That is until I bump into something....or someone. "Hello Allen." said a voice"I'm so sor-" I stopped in mid-sentence after recognizing the voice. I looked up and saw that it was _him_. My worst fear. _"No...."_

_**Dani: Who is it that Allen saw? Why is Allen so scared of that person? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**REVIEW *Crashes in background and yelling.***_

_**AJmuse: STEVE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW! ALL I WANT TO DO IS HIT YOU WITH THE BAT!**_

_**Stingmuse: NO!**_


	3. The Past Comes Back

_**Dani: Hey hey! I'm back! Man was WM25 awesome or what? Except I went blind when I saw Santino in there... Close up too....*shudders* It was funny though!**_

_**Stingmuse: What was?**_

_**Dani: You remember the diva battle royal right?**_

_**Stingmuse: Yeah?**_

_**Dani: You notice the one with the short black hair, black top, and pink skirt.**_

_**Stingmuse:....Unfortunately......**_

_**Dani:Well that was Santino.**_

_**Stingmuse:.......That's....very disturbing....It scared the hell outta AJ.**_

_**Dani: I know! AJ still hasn't left his room. Anyway I do not own anything in this story except Kara.**_

_**Stingmuse: Actually....he's tried to kill me with a machine gun.....so yeah...he's come out of his room. God only know where the hell he got it.**_

_**Dani:.....uh yeah....only God...uh well on with the story!**_

_**Stingmuse: Wait you know something!**_

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

"T-Travis....w-what are you doing here?" I asked nervous as hell as I got off the floor. "I came back to TNA oh smart one. Then again you never were smart were you?" he said smiling sadistically. I gulped a little bit. He grabbed me by the arm. "You're mine! Until the day you die....you're mine! Remember that!" he hissed in my face."I-I have to go." I said before quickly running off to find Steve.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

As I waited for Allen to come back, I was attacked by the knockouts. "Oh my God! She's precious!" exclaimed Tracy. "Yeah she is!" agreed Jacqueline who tickled Kara. "She has your eyes Steve!" Valerie pointed out with a gasp. I could say nothing as I had nothing to say back to them and their comments. "May I hold her Steve?" asked Christy. "Uh sure." I said as I handed her Kara. The baby moved around a little bit and whimpered as I gave her to Christy. "Aww!" said Jamie as the baby stared up at the knockouts.

"Damn Steve! You guys did great!" chuckled Jessica who punched me in the shoulder. I blushed heavily. "Uh thanks?" She just laughed and went back to paying attention to the baby. I noticed from the corner of my eye Allen walking towards me. I immediately noticed something was wrong. I snuck away from the knockouts and headed towards Allen. "Hey babe. What's wrong?" I ask looking him over.

He was pale all over and shaking._ "He looked the same way last night after the nightmare...." _I thought. He looked at me and gave me a fake smile. "Nothing babe. Just not feeling well." he replied. I could tell he was lying. By the looks of him, I knew I shouldn't push the subject. "Do you want to go home? I could tell Jeff that we can't stay." I said. He nodded his head. "Okay..."I said unsure of leaving him by himself. "Stay here with the girls while I go let Jeff know that were leaving." I said.

I walked off to find Jeff talking to the person I thought I'd never see again with the person who made Allen's life as a child hell. "Ah Steve! There you are. You remember Travis Tomko right?" I nodded my head politely. I then turned my attention to the other man. "Steve,this is Robert Jones. Allen's father. He will be working backstage." _**(A/N:I do NOT know AJ's father's actual name. So I came up with one.) **_I faked a smile and shook the man's hand. "So where is my son?" asked the man. Jeff looked at me.

"Uh...Jeff I needed to talk to you and let you know that I have to go home." I said. "Oh okay is-" "Yeah he's coming with me." I said interrupting Jeff. I didn't want Allen's name brought up around his father. This caused Travis and Robert to raise an eyebrow. "Uh I'll see you later. Nice to see you again Travis and nice to meet you Robert." I lied and walked away.

As I walked up to Allen. He too was being commented about how good of a job he did. I laughed at the sight of Allen. He was blushing different reds. He glared at me. I immediately shut my mouth. A small laugh was heard. I looked at Kara who was smiling. I smiled and took Kara from Christy which caused the girls the groan. "Sorry girls....we're leaving. We'll bring her back next time we get together." I promised. "We'll hold you to it." said Tracy. I agreed and walked off with Allen.

As we drove, I asked a question which I knew would probably scare him. "Allen....did you know your father is working for TNA?" His eyes went wide. "Are you serious.....?" he asked. "Yeah. I saw him with Travis." I said. His eyes grew wider. "No..." he whispered.

_**Dani: Uh-oh. What is AJ hiding from Steve? Will Steve ever find out? And....what the hell are you doing?**_

_**AJmuse: *holding machine gun to the back Stingmuse's head.***_ _** Shh! I'm waiting for him to take back the thing about him**_ _**being the more dominant one and admit that I can be dominant.**_

_**Stingmuse: The hell!? HELP!**_

_**Dani: AJ...if you take him out...that means you'll have to deal with angry fangirls...that...and Kara will have to grow up without a dad in her life. Do you really want that?**_

_**AJmuse:.....No I guess not...fine but make him take it back.**_

_**Stingmuse: Fine...I'm sorry....and yes you can be dominant.**_

_**AJmuse: *looks at me* So I can be the dominant one next sex scene?**_

_**Dani: Yes.**_

_**Stingmuse: O_O**_

_**AJmuse: Yay!**_


End file.
